Sympathy for the Devil
by hervs
Summary: Shinji is abandoned by his father but instead of going to his teacher he goes to live with the Devil himself,how will Gendo react to the power and the way his son turned out to be? AHow will it afect everyone around? AsukaShinji
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1 "Between God and the Devil"

It was a very peaceful day in heaven God sat on a bench overlooking a lemon tree where tow children were playing.

Everything around them was white, and seemed to give an odd light that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Behind him where the gates to heaven, huge golden gates that seemed to never end and on front of the gates was Saint Peter who was ticking of people as they passed through.

However none of this was as strange as a man dressed in a black suit, with a black shirt, black tie and black shoes walking lazily towards the man dressed in a grey suit that sat on the bench looking at the tow girls.

When Saint Peter looked at the man that was walking towards god he pressed a red button under his desk that immediately summoned the archangels lead by Gabriel.

However God upon seeing the distinct figure of Lucifer walking towards him in a very care free way and alone without the rest of his band of marry men decided to let it go, and so when Lucifer was within ear shot he said with a warm voice and a smile on his face "Hello Lucifer it's been an eternity since you came here last"

"Hello God, I know, I know" Lucifer sighed and sat down next to his Heavenly counterpart, "however I do have some rather serious issues that I would like to discuss with you if you do not mind?"

"Not at all Lucifer, not at all you know that I always have time for my children" God said cheerfully.

Lucifer sat down and looked at the tow girls playing he then turned to god and said "It is strange how they look so happy though they are dead"

"They are at peace my old friend, they are at peace, which by the way I must add that you look at piece as well, I would have thought that after the second impact you would be rather unhappy about it"

Lucifer smiled at that and looked at god carefully trying to read between his lines, to see if he could see a little more behind the words which he spoke "No I should be angry because after three years I still have to pay the people at my gates extra hours for he last three years"

"What can I say we are the same here" God said pointing to the long line that was after next to Saint Peter's desk.

"Foolish Lilim with there dreams of greatness, they play with thins that they don't understand and at the same time they create a hole mess of things, when you created the earth you carefully hid both Adam and Lilith and yet they manage to bollocks it up and create Second Impact" Lucifer ranted annoyed at the fact that he had to work extra hours due to men wanting to play the role of God.

"You are right Lucifer; however you do realize that they are more like you than what you really like to admit?"

"AAAHH" Lucifer sighed "You are right of course, as usual"

God looked back to the tow girls that were now playing catch with a lemon and then back to Lucifer "So what brings you here then Lucifer, sure you have better things to do than to come to discus work hours due to Second Impact?"

Lucifer looked at the girls and for a moment was lost in thought. He really did want to help man kind after all they had provided him with work since they arrived in the world, but still he was afraid of what the person that he would chose would become, then again maybe god would not allow it, so he decided that he would at least ask.

"As you are aware the trials that men most face will be tough and the world will rely on three children, so I would like to be able to take under my wing one of the children if you will"

"And for what purpose would you do that?"

"Truly at one point in time I wouldn't have cared, but now I'm not so sure, I think that they disserve a chance to live for themselves, and I believe that there is good in them still and disserve a second chance like I do"

"So you are doing these for you?"

"Not really I know tat whatever I do will have no change with my sentence but I know that I was responsible for my own actions and I know that not all of the Lilim are bath, and for the few that made second impact take place not all of them should be accounted for"

"Then who do you have in mind?"

"Well I would go for Shinji Ikari, we both know what his father will do to him, let me take him and allow me a second chance as well"

"Will you give him powers Lucifer?"

"Some extent of power" Lucifer said thinking "You know after all what he is going to be up against he will need all the help he can get and since the Angels have the power of heaven behind them I think that for the young Ikari to have the power of hell to back him up will equal up the equation, what do you think?"

"I think that you are right I think that if you personally raise young Ikari to become a good person and give him some of your power then he will be a force to be recon with"

"So it is settled after he is delivered by his father to his new guardians and he runs away a week latter I will take him in and I will raise him as my own"

"You do realize that you cannot interfere with anything that has to do with the trials that are to come to the Lilim do you?" asked god looking intently at the girls that were now holding hands around the tree.

"Yes I am aware of that, I am also aware that if this happens for the next few decades I would have to take a human form to do my part of the bargain, however I must insist that you do not interfere with the angels" Now it was Lucifer's turn to look at God strait in the eye.

"You have my word that they will not be aided by me or anyone in the heavens"

With that God and Lucifer relaxed on the bench that they shared.

After about a half hour Lucifer stood up and left God to continue looking after the tow girls that after a day of playing were rolling the lemon with which they were playing catch between them.

He walked through the light and down the stairs to hell where he would give orders to his second in command who was Beelzebub the equivalent to Gabriel in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 "Getting Settled"

"I don't want to see you again" said Gendo Ikari with coldness in his voice.

"Dad please don't leave me" Shinji cried, he was four years old and his father was living him in his uncle's house.

"I have no use for you anymore Shinji, do not bother me any longer and do not try to contact me"

With that done Gendo Ikari left his only son and walked towards the black car with the NERV insignia on the door.

Shinji sat in the rain crying as he saw the back of the car where his father had left him retreating into the distance.

A week had passed since his father had abandoned him. Life with his teacher was horrible hi didn't care about Shinji at all, in fact the only thing which he seemed to like was the fact that Gendo had given him an incredible amount of money to look after him.

His uncle never talked to him and when drunk would hit him, but otherwise there was nothing but content over him being there, he was treated like a nuisance and never really looked after.

After a week worth of careless treatment Shinji decided that he would run away from his teachers house, in fact even though he was just over three years old he still realized that the way he was living was no life at all so the next day when his uncle had insulted him he ran out the front door with the intent of never looking back.

He was crouched in an alley next to a trash can when a voice called "What are you doing here young one?"

Shinji looked up and saw a man followed by four others all of them dressed completely in black. The man smiled warmly at him and seeing that he looked to be a good person he said with trembling voice due to his crying "I ran from the place where I live"

"Did you now?" asked the person with a little twinkle in his eye "Well tell me this would you like another house to live in, would you like a home?"

Shinji looked shocked at this and then remembered one of the few memories that for some reason he had from his father in which he told him not to talk to strangers so he said "My father told me not to talk to strangers"

Lucifer looked amused by the child, even though he had been abandoned by his father he still had a certain loyalty to him but decided to win the boy's trust since in the end he knew that he would need to convince him in order to help him in his role in the coming trials that men kind will be submitted to.

"My name is Lucifer" he said with a smile on his face "Which is your name?"

"Sh…Shin…Shinji Ikari" the boy stuttered as he looked in the eyes of Lucifer as he extended his arms to pick him up.

However Shinji looked at him skeptically, how would he know that this man would take care of him, and how would he know that this man wasn't going to be worse than his father or his supposed uncle.

In the end Harry took the mans hand, in the end he knew that wherever this man took him chances were that he would at least treat him better that at the place that his father had left him.

The five of them walked to tow cars; the first one was a small silver tow sitter that had a long bonnet and the other was a rather fast looking black SUV Shinji and Lucifer entered the small car and started the engine while at the same time the group of men in the back did the same to the SUV.

They drove down the rode and into the highway towards the city of Okinawa where Lucifer explained to Shinji that he would be living in a house that over looked the ocean from a small way over a hill near the port city.

When they arrived almost six hours later he saw that the house turned out to be a manor and that in the room that was to be his he would be able to over look the ocean and he had a door that lead to the stairs to their private beach.

Down the corridor was Lucifer's bathroom and on the second floor was a small sound proof room with several musical instruments along with a cello almost like the one that he had used to play except it looked like a really big piece of art.

On the third floor was a small conference room with a nice sitting room and of course the kitchen, dinner and living room were in the first floor level along with the bedrooms.

On the fourth floor there were four guest rooms and a small fireplace in a small sitting room, on the ground level was the garage and in it there were at least have a dozen sport looking cars as well as a few black SUVs.

During the next few weeks Shinji had been introduce to the place Lucifer worked at, he was surprised that he was part of an organization called SEELE but was asked by Lucifer not to say anything about it, he also noticed that he was the owner and head of one of the biggest banks in the world that actually survived the Second Impact.

On their first meal Lucifer had told Shinji his divine providence and had explained everything to him and his plans for the survival of man kind, of course Shinji was at the beginning a little sacred to know that he was living with the devil himself, but by the end of the meal he reasoned that if he was to harm him he would have been able to do so already.

Shinji had gone shopping with Lucifer and had chosen to wear the same outfit his new guardian wore except for a white shirt instead of black, as well as many other clothes for the weekend and others more casual to wear at home.

All in all Shinji felt that in his first week in the household of the Devil he was truly at home, he was aloud to call him Lucifer but he realized that all of the guards around the house called him The Dark Lord as well as the top members at the Bank where his office was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3 "Living with the Devil"

Shinji was reading a letter from his father it read:

_Come, I have a need for you._

_Your fare has been paid for and Major Katzuragi will pick you up from the train station in Tokio-3 at the time of your arrival._

_Gendo Ikari_

Adjacent to the letter was a photo of a young woman with lavender colored hair and perfect figure, also inside was enclosed his ticket to Tokio-3.

Shinji woke up and dressed in one of his black suits, he put on his Rolex Submariner and walked of to where he new Lucifer would be waiting for him.

On the past eleven years Shinji had become something like a surrogate son to Lucifer, he was known both to his enterprises and the old man from SEELE as Lucifer's protégé and would not only be asked his opinion but it would be valued by the people that Lucifer had placed in charge.

When arriving to the place where Lucifer was sitting having breakfast he sat down and said "He has asked me to come to Tokio-3 just like you told me all those years ago that he would"

Lucifer sighed in the last eleven years he had grown extremely fond of Shinji and together they had become not only as close as father and son but also as teacher and pupil.

In the time that Shinji had spent with him he had been tutored by the best minds in the field of both business and economics, and by the age of fourteen he already had a diploma form the university of Berlin in Business Math and one from the university of Tokio-2 he had received a degree in applied Economics.

But also when he became eight years old Lucifer had given him divine powers till some extent for example he could for see certain events and could therefore predict drops in the stock exchange as well as see if the person was lying to him, he could heal fully other people and had developed the ability of sensing his surroundings from animals to people.

He had some friends in Okinawa and they would come to visit him once in a while of course they knew nothing of Lucifer and Lucifer told him that he would prefer it so, anyway there was no reason for that.

"It is the first time that he has asked to see you and is the first time that he has asked you to go to him, what will you do?" Lucifer asked looking a little sad about it himself.

Shinji thought about it for a moment well he really didn't like his father. Lucifer had told him that the man had gone till some extent crazy after Eva-01 had absorbed his mother Yui.

The last time that he had seen the man that had once taken the place of his father was three years ago, he went to his mothers grave only to find that the man was also there.

He sat on a small stool that he had brought along with his cello and played the suite #1 for cello by Johan Sebastian Bach, he looked around and after he finished he talked about half an hour about what he had done in the past four weeks, he had taken it as a sort of tradition that he would visit his mothers allegedly grave at least once a month to tell her what he had achieved.

Since then he had said nothing to Gendo and now that he had asked for him he really had to think what he would do about it, he supposed that there was a small possibility that he would want to restart a relationship with him, but he placed a check on his hopes, he already had Lucifer who besides his busy schedule always found time for him, from concerts and parent teacher meetings to teach him how to drive and giving him a car for his birthday a year ago.

"I think I will see what he wants of me, but before I go there I will need to sort out where I will be staying, I really don't want to be depending on 'him' for anything" Shinji said putting a lot of emphasis on the word _him_.

"Oh don't worry about it I will take care of that you on the other hand better pack since I would like you to take some of your personal belongings with you"

With that the both of them went to get ready to go to the Bank where Shinji would meet Lorenz Keel the most influential man within the secret organization SEELE of course after Lucifer.

When they arrived at the bank Shinji and Lucifer were greeted warmly by everyone from the post man to the janitor and senior executives, when they entered their office which had two desks with a few papers, a telephone and a computer they sat on the conference table to wait for there guest.

As soon as Lorenz Keel entered the room Lucifer stood and greeted him warmly "Hello Lorenz how good to see you old friend"

"Good to see you to Lucifer old friend" said Keel shaking hands enthusiastically with the tall man in black "and this most be, your charge Shinji Ikari"

Shinji stood up and respectfully shook hands with the man; he had learned from early on in his life with Lucifer of the twisted plans that SEELE and in particular this man had, about creating third impact so that they would be able to become gods on earth.

"You wanted to meet me sir?" asked Shinji in his best behaved voice, which made Lucifer smile warmly at him knowing full well that he really hated the man and that the reason he was here was linked to fact that he had received a letter from Gendo who happened to be commander of NERV.

"Yes I did son, yes I did" said Keel "I understand that you received a letter from your father?"

"Yes he contacted me today, asked e to meet him in three days in Tokio-3 however I haven't made my mind as of yet whether I will go or not"

"That is understandable kid" said Keel with an attempt to a fatherly smile on his face "however if you were going would you mind doing a little favor for us?"

"Well that would depend on the favor you are asking, but seeing as how Lucifer holds you on such a high esteem I will definitely take it in consideration"

"What I would like son is for you to keep an eye on commander Ikari and tell us if there is anything amiss with him"

"I will try to do so sir" said Shinji in truth he knew that hew wouldn't have the level to actually see him a lot but then again one never truly knows.

After the little meeting Shinji had a small reunion with his school friends and was saying good bye to them since he didn't know how long he would be staying at Tokio-3.

The next day early in the morning Shinji started to pack a small bag with his things that he would personally take to Tokio-3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4 "Sachiel"

On the third day after receiving the letter from his father Shinji found himself walking towards the entrance to the train station in Okinawa he had bought another ticket to change from coach to first class after all it was going to be a rather tiring trip without adding the lack of comfort from the coach seats.

He had left with a small suitcase and was now sitting on the train on his way to Tokyo-3 he sat back relaxed and closed his eyes then he realized that he better phone his father and tell him that he will be arriving earlier than expected.

He dug out his cell phone in the inside pocket of his jacket and dialed the number that appeared on the top of the letter.

"Yes"

"I will be arriving an hour earlier, I didn't use your cheap tickets please notify the person that will pick me up bye"

With that Shinji hanged the phone placed it back in his pocket and closed his eyes.

He dreamed of VTOLs flying all over the skies firing ant some distant object, he then imagined a blue hared red eyed girl and thought that looked incredibly pretty, however he also noted that she was badly hurt, and could only wonder why?

He woke up just as the train entered the station and stood up, he straightens out his outfit to make it less wrinkly and grabbed his bag and he then moved to the doors and waited. When they opened he stepped out of the train as the ring of an alarm was heard from everywhere in the city.

He stepped into the streets and sat down on a bench near a phone both waiting for this Misato Katzuragi to show up.

As he was sitting there he heard the sound of a battle near by and when he looked up he saw VTOLs flying from everywhere towards a giant monster that seemed to not mind at all the fact that it was being fired at.

However from out of the corner of his eyes he saw a girl dressed in what looked like a school uniform, but when his attention was drawn from her to a flock of pigeons that were standing on a near by cable he looked back to where the girl had been only to find her gone.

From the corner of the street came running a blue Renault Alpine A310 piloted by a woman with lavender colored hair and as she got closer Shinji was able to see that she was the one that was sent to retrieve him.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" she asked leaning forward to see him "If you are jump in"

Without waiting anymore he jumped into the passenger seat just as she was about to hit the accelerator, he sat and buckled himself up as he was sent all over the car by Misato's reckless driving.

"So you are Shinji Ikari, I'm Misato Katzuragi nice to finally meet you" said Misato with a warm smile on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Shinji flashing a smile to the good looking woman next to him "What was that thing back there?"

"That was what we call an angel; your father is the one in charge of the agency that in turn is in charge of killing them"

"Hhm" said Shinji as he was looking towards the creature who had just taken out half a squadron of VTOLs.

Back at NERV headquarters three generals were talking fast between themselves as everything that they fired at the angel seemed to make no difference then one of them said "We have to use an N2 mine it is our last hope"

The other two generals nodded in agreement while the other picked up the phone and uttered orders to the person at the other end.

Shinji saw the approaching bombers and then he said to Misato "What ever happens Misato, don't stop driving, OK?"

Misato nodded without knowing why he said that and then looked to the horizon where a bomber was fast approaching the angel.

"They are going to use an N2 mine" she shrieked making a move to stop the car.

"Don't stop keep going nothing will happen to us, just keep driving" said Shinji calmly as if nothing was happening.

Misato didn't know why, but she somehow knew that he was saying the truth. She continued driving towards NERV Headquarters when suddenly a bright flash was seen and strangely enough she felt nothing and continued driving without a problem.

However this didn't go unnoticed by the bridge bunnies at central dogma "the Magi has spotted an AT field heading this way" cried out Maya Ibuki from her station.

"Is it blue?" asked the Commander Gendo Ikari from his position overlooking the activity below.

"Negative" cried Makoto Hyuga "Pattern is far more powerful than blue, the Magi have cataloged it as red"

Gendo was impressed, however he showed carelessness about the fact that a far more powerful being was heading their way and it happened to come aboard Major Katzuragi's car.

Misato and Shinji entered the elevator that would take them to NERV and as they were being lowered they found themselves over looking a Geofront.

"Take this I forgot I had to give this to you" said Misato pulling out a small hand book from the backseat.

Shinji looked at the small booked and read the cover "Welcome to NERV" he then looked at Misato "this is some kind of sick joke from that bastard right?"

Misato looked at Shinji for a moment "You really don't like your father do you?"

"Well that is to be expected really, mother dies in an accident which is likely I can't talk about and then father abandons me" said Shinji coldly however the strange thing was that it seemed that as he spoke the temperature inside the car seemed to drop considerably and Misato could have swore that his eyes flashed red for a second.

They said nothing else and Shinji followed Misato through NERV towards where he was supposed to go.

After half an hour they were still trying to reach where they were supposed to be going so Shinji spoke what was clearly obvious after passing the same corridor four times already.

"I think we are lost Misato" said Shinji looking at the map that she was looking at over her shoulder "maybe we should ask for help?"

"Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, Ritsuko Akagi please contact Captain Misato Katzuragi" came the speaker over where Ritsuko Akagi head of Project-E was checking the LCL filters.

"I can't believe that she is lost again" said Ritsuko as she pulled over hear lab coat and went to look for Misato again.

The elevator doors opened and in came a blond woman with a fine body, but not quite like Misato's and wearing a blue swimsuit under a white Lab coat.

"I'll have you know that we are short on time and manpower Captain Katzuragi" said the blond woman looking with a serious face to the lavender colored hair beauty.

"This is him?" asked the Doctor looking Shinji over.

"Yes according to the Marduk Institute this is the Third child Shinji Ikari" said Misato motioning for Shinji to come into the conversation.

He extended his hand and said "Shinji Ikari nice to meet you Dr…"

"Dr. Ritsuko Akagi" said the blond taking his hand.

"So tell me Doctor is that the usual dress code?" asked Shinji with a straight face.

Dr. Akagi was speechless and began to blush after his comment however decided to say nothing about it and continued to talk to Misato.

After a few minutes they entered a room in total darkness and after they walked inside the lights turned on and he was face to face with a giant purple face.

"What is this… thing?" asked Shinji looking puzzled for a moment but not scared.

"This is the Humanoid Battle android known as Evangelion Unit-01 it is man kind last hope" said Dr. Akagi no doubt proud of her accomplishments with Project-E.

"So this is what my father has been working on giant Robots?" asked Shinji shocked and at the same time bored by it.

"Correct" said a voice from over head.

Shinji looked up to see his father standing in a viewing point overlooking the giant purple Evangelion.

"It's been a while" said Gendo with coldness on his voice only equally matched by his son's own.

"Yes it has"

"We are moving out" said Gendo.

"But we don't have a pilot, Rei is still hurt and Unit-00 is still on cryo-stasis" said Misato urgently.

"We just got one" said Ritsuko Akagi looking at Shinji, as if he was a piece of fresh meat.

"Wait a second" said Shinji looking at his father "You abandon me, then you send me to some teachers house that turned out to be even worse than you and after a decade where we only saw each other once you expect me to just hop on the ride and like it?" asked Shinji bewildered.

"That is correct." Said Gendo eying his son in calculating manner.

"Well I'll have to say no" said Shinji looking back to the Doctor who had an astonished look on her face no one ever contradicts the commander and refuses to do anything.

"Fuyutsuki" called Gendo to one of the screens in the wall "Bring out Rei she is going to pilot again"

"Are you sure sir, she is hurt really bad" said Fuyutsuki with concern for Rei clearly evident in his voice.

"She is not dead yet" said Gendo "And is better than the Pilot we just received"

"Oh so now you are resulting to blackmail are you father?" asked Shinji amused by all the antics that Gendo was going though.

Gendo was shocked that his son had turned out to be like this, he was defiant independent and above all was a free spirit, however how did he know about the fact that he was going to use Rei's condition as leverage to bend him at his will.

"You will find father that I have a thing for predicting persons actions in advance, so why don't we cut the crap and you bring this Rei person in shall we?" asked Shinji looking bored around the place.

As he finished saying this, the doors at the end opposite of where they came from opened and in came a gurney pushed by to doctors.

As Shinji looked at the girl in the Gurney he looked at the beautiful girl with blue hair and read eyes from his dream, he also noticed that she was in fact very ill and the simple fact that they were moving her was hurting her.

"Stop their" said Shinji looking at the girl, he walked up to her, took her hand in one of his and said "what is your name?"

"Rei" the girl said with a painful expression on her face.

Shinji looked to Dr. Akagi and said "You should observe what I'm about to do" said Shinji as he placed a hand on Rei's forehead and another in her stomach. He closed his eyes and in a moment white pure light came from his hands and after that he said "How are you feeling now Rei?" with a warm smile on his face.

Rei was shocked this boy that she didn't know had healed her and now was feeling better than ever she stood up, but just as she was standing up the room shook and a piece of the sealing dropped.

Instinctively Shinji Raped his arms around Rei and used his AT field to cover both of them, however at the same time he tried to give out an order to the Evangelion and miraculously it worked, the Eva's hand came into contact with the debris and deflected the pieces from harming anyone.

Shinji stood up and brought Rei along with him, he then turned to Gendo and said "The following requests are non negotiable, first wherever I live Rei will live with me, I saw where she lives and that is not appropriate, we will each earn one million yen a month"

Gendo looked thoughtful for a moment then he said "very well, but you shall pilot without question"

Shinji nodded and turned his head towards Ritsuko "How do I enter the Eva?"

Ritsuko lead the way to the entrance of the entry plug.

Shinji took off his suit jacket, shirt and tie and entered the plug without a second thought, as he the techs were about to close the hatch Dr. Akagi gave him a pair of hair clips which he put on and rested comfortably on the chair.

After a few moment communication was established with the outside of the entry plug and to Shinji's dislike it started to fill up with an orange liquid that smelled of blood "Oh man what the hell is this, it smells like Blood"

"Top complaining about it you sound like a girl" said Misato over the com-link.

"Well you try it some time and see if you like it Mr. Tough Guy" said Shinji which caused the bridge bunnies to laugh out loud, even Sub-commander Fuyutsuki smirked at the comment.

Shinji sat there and waited to be drowned by the LCL however he found that he could breathe the liquid without problem and after a few minutes he started to hear Misato give out orders to everyone in the command center.

"Neural Connections linked waiting for Sync Ratio to pass the ego Border line" said Maya Ibuki.

"Eva-01 is online" said Shigeru Aoba.

"Eva Launch" cried Misato and suddenly Shinji felt the rush of adrenaline surge though him as the speed increased until he came to a sudden stop face to face with the Angel.

"Dr. Akagi" called Maya looking shocked at her screen "Sync Ratio has stabilized at 136.7"

"Tha… That's impossible" said Dr. Akagi then he looked at the graph and confirmed it.

Meanwhile Shinji walked towards the angel and grabbed the red orb in its middle with both hands and with a powerful kick it reaped it out of the angel in one swift movement.

Everyone in central Dogma was incredulous at what had happened they looked how Shinji placed the core on the ground and returned to the catapult. He waited for several moment until it was clear that the angel was death and called "Permeation to return to base, I'm kind of bored hear"

With that the Commander and all of central dogma came out of their daze and the Misato spoke "Well done Shinji, time of battle less than twenty five seconds and damage to the city was minimal"

With that they brought Shinji down to the Eva cages and opened the entry plug to find him sleeping peacefully as in nothing had happened.


End file.
